Seasons In The Sun
by Maripics
Summary: Quinn is gone, and Beckett and Castle are trying to get her back. Will they succeed, or their loved one will be lost forever? Sequel to This Little Light of Mine. Read that first. The stories are quite different, so please give it a chance even though TLLOM is not your kind of story.
1. I Want My Baby Back

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you guys didn't die over the past couple of days. I do hope I still have the three hundred-something readers I had for TLLOM, and hopefully, some more. I know you're all antsy about Quinn, but chilly-chill, my lovelies. I am still a sucker for happy endings. **

Chapter One: I Want My Baby Back

It had been an hour since they found the note. Without any shadow of a doubt, the worst hour of their lives. Their little girl, their baby, was missing. Alongside a maybe-murderer who merciless took her away. Rick had been holding Kate's hand for the entire hour, and they couldn't care less about who saw it. There were no more leads. At least, not now. They had uniforms on Madison's house, but everything else was absolutely circumstantial. As far as the NYPD was concerned, Edward Davenport took his daughter, as was his right. But Kate knew he wasn't her father. Madison would never cheat. She also knew the bastard wasn't picking up the phone. They didn't know where he lived, they never did. There was nothing they could do, except for what they were already doing.

"Ryan, run background checks on Davenport. I want to know who he is, where he is, and what he wants." Kate said. She didn't need anyone to tell her he was the bad guy. There was no need to tell her they didn't really know anything, either. She wasn't thinking straight, and she wouldn't be, not until she had Quinn back.

"I'm on it." Kevin started typing furiously. Even though Quinn was not his daughter, he loved her. She was his honorary niece, his little kitten, his first experience with children. He loved her.

_Nothing found. _It read on the screen, in big black letters. _Nothing found._ There was no Edward Davenport. How would they find them?

"Beckett!" Esposito called. He accompanied uniforms through the search, and found something rather incredible. "I found a letter." He said "From William Richards to Evgeny Dimitriev."

"E.D." Kate said "That's him."

"Well, it says here that William Richards had a quite hefty bank account in Brazil. Ev… Eug… E.D. was claiming he wanted some of the money in order to keep his mouth shut."

"What did he say?" Kate asked, still maintaining her tight grip on Rick's hand.

"He denied. He said this is a ridiculous threat. He said he had nothing to hide, and he could tell anyone he wanted." Esposito said "He wasn't getting any money."

"Shit." Kate said.

"Hey Espo, he showed us a paternity test to get Quinn." Rick said, finally finding a voice to speak. "Can it be fake?"

"It's possible." Esposito said "But if the kid's dad is dead, how are we gonna prove it?"

"We can exhume the body." Kate said, getting up from the table and letting go of Rick's hand. She always did that, every time she thought she knew something. Got up and started walking around, plotting theories. "Compare DNA. If Billy is Quinn's biological dad, we can prove he was lying."

"It'll take a while."

"No. I know someone who can help us." Rick said.

…  
"I am so sorry to hear this, Rick." James Bailey told Rick. He was a well know judge, who went to boarding school with Rick. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need a court order to exhume a body."

"What? What for?"

"If we can prove the deceased is Quinn's biological father, we can prove Davenport was lying. We can get her back."

"I'll see what I can do. Give me a day, okay?" James said.

"Thank you, Jame." Rick said, getting up from one of the large leather armchairs in James's office.

"Anytime."

…

"Lanie, I need to ask you a question." Kate said, entering the ME's office. She was used to it, but seeing all of those dead bodies, the Joe and Jane Doe's, the shattered dreams and broken hearts, it was all too much. She squeezed the pair of rings hanging from her neck and walked towards the bed where Lanie was standing near.

"Oh, Kate…" Lanie said, sympathetic. Truthfully, while they were all hurt, they knew Kate had lost everything. No one was really sure if she could handle more pain, more grief. But they didn't know what to do, so showing compassion was as far as it got.

"No. Don't." Kate said, holding a hand up. "I need to ask you a question about DNA tests."

"Okay."

"How long do they take? I mean, going as fast as possible, and using your ME contacts."

"Well, normally, forty-eight hours."  
"Crap."

"But we just got a new machine, and it takes up to half an hour." Lanie finished "It's a NEC machine. I'd show you, but I doubt your interest in it."

"Thanks for that." Kate said "And the other stuff too."

"My pleasure." Lanie said "And Kate, if you need to talk…"

"I know. Thanks." Kate walked out of the room the same way she came in. Worried sick, but with a tiny bit of hope. In reality, she didn't know what to expect. She would find Quinn, of that she was sure, but how would she be? Hurt? Shaken? Hungry? Or worse, dead? No, she couldn't think about it. But one thing she knew for sure: Davenport would pay, and he would know pain.

…

Kate was sitting in the couch, hugging her knees, staring blankly at the big glass window that was part of the living room. She'd been crying for the past two hours or so, and Rick knew better than talking to her. But he had a limit, and that was it. He was going to talk to her, and it wouldn't take a minute more.

"Kate, you need to eat something." He said, offering her a plate with a small sandwich. When he got no response, not a bodily reaction or a vocal one, he proceeded "Kate, you need to sleep." Again, no answer. "Kate, please. Talk to me."

"And say what, Castle?" She finally gathered the strength to say something. She didn't know how, but she didn't feel anything but pain. She hadn't slept for almost twenty-four hours. Hadn't eaten for about the same time. She didn't shower, or changed clothes. She didn't comb her hair, or took off her shoes. She didn't do anything but grief. Pain was scattered all over her face. Her eyes were swollen, her lips were a light shade of pink, that unhealthy tone you see on sick people. Her cheeks, red. Her hair, a complete mess. But she didn't feel any of that. She just missed Quinn, and so much. "Say we need to pull ourselves together? What for?" She yelled "If we can't have her, I don't want to live." She said, as tears rolled freely through her face. "I don't want to!"

"Don't say that." Rick said, sitting next to her on the couch and hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her. "We are going to get her back. Everything will be alright." He couldn't be more aware of the empty promises he was making. He was making them to himself, too. They would get her back. God, they had to.

"I can't…" Kate cried, her face buried in his chest.

"Shh. I love you, Kate. I love you." He said, uttering the words he usually did to keep her calm. He was trying to calm himself down as well. And he hoped his love for her was enough.

**Author's Note: There you go, my loves. Chapter one of Seasons in The Sun. Don't forget to drop a little review to state your pretty (or not) thoughts. Thanks!**


	2. Torn

Chapter Two: Torn

"Morning, Beckett." Kevin said, as soon as they entered the precinct. "Hey Castle."

"Hi." Rick said, and Kate just nodded. Since the day Davenport took Quinn away, she barely said anything. Rick hoped she was just mourning, and not anything more serious. But he was worried, too. And incredibly scared. It was getting harder by the minute to stay strong for her.

"We got the warrant, courtesy of your friend, James." Kevin said.

"Are they exhuming the body now?" Kate asked.

"Yes. DNA should be ready in a couple of hours." Kevin answered. He too, looked like he'd been crying. His eyes were even bluer than they used to be, and his face was reddish. He was taking it pretty hard.

…

"Is it ready, Lanie?" Kate asked, entering the morgue alongside Rick. The petite woman was operating a small machine, which Kate assumed to be the NEC.

"Well, not really." Lanie said "There are seven minutes left before the final confirmation. Though I did take a look inside." Lanie said, turning around to face them "And for what I see, he is in fact, Quinn's biological father."

"Davenport was lying." Kate said, suddenly losing a breath.

"Yes. But how can we prove that?" Rick asked.

"Perhaps if you remember some symbol on the document. Something that lead you to a laboratory." Lanie suggested.

"Yes. I remember." Kate said "There was a logo. Harrisburg and Faraday Lab."

"We could call them. Ask them if they performed such a test for him recently." Rick said.

"That's what we're going to do." Kate said "Thanks, Lanie!"

…

"Ryan." Kate called, entering the main room on the 12th precinct. She had called him from the ME's lab, and told him to call the alleged lab to confirm the veracity of the paternity test "What do you got?"

"It's fake. They have no record of Edward Davenport, or Evgeny Dimitriev. Or anyone, for that matter. Their DNA testing machine has been broken for the past couple of months. No tests were performed."

"That's enough for a warrant. Did you look up Evgeny Dimitriev?"

"Yes. It says here that he owns an apartment on Queens."

"Give me that address. We're going to his house." Kate said.

"Without a warrant?" Kevin asked.

Kate didn't answer. Instead, she just walked out of the precinct, coat and address in tow.

…

"NYPD, open up!" Kate yelled, punching the door. She didn't think anyone would answer, but knocked regardless "NYPD!" it was enough for her. Thirty-six hours, her daughter had been missing, and each second represented less hope and more fear. "That's it." Without hesitating, she forced the door open and walked inside the apartment. It was as neat as could be, and it didn't seem like anyone had lived there for a long time. There were piles of books carefully put in the coffee table, and there were four bookshelves in the living room. She walked towards the coffee table, to examine what kind of books he'd been reading. She soon realized there weren't just books in the coffee table, but articles as well.

_A Survey of Biometrics Security Systems _

She read the first few paragraphs, and realized it was an article about security locks. She really didn't understand. She retracted the article and proceeded to look at the other things in the coffee table. That's when she saw something she wished she hadn't. Two plane tickets. From JFK to GIG.

"Where in the world is GIG?" Kate asked herself. She hoped to God it wasn't somewhere far, or dangerous. But as she thought about possible places, she couldn't remember those three letters. It wasn't Canada, all airports there start with an Y. It wasn't Russia, she was fairly sure. So, where? Where did that bastard took her baby? She quickly took her phone out of her pocket, and dialed Kevin's number. "Ryan, can you look something up for me?" she asked "Yeah, it's an airport. GIG." She said "Can you look up where that is?"

"I got it, Beckett." Kevin said, his voice breaking. Kate knew him well enough to know that it indicated bad news were on the way.

"Tell me." She said, even though she was sure she didn't want to hear it.

"Brazil. Rio." Kevin answered.

"The Brazilian bank account." She concluded.

…

"Kate!" Rick yelled, as soon as he saw Kate entering the precinct. She gave him her best fake smile, hoping he'd be less worried.

"Castle. We need to do something." Kate said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Do what?"

"Report a kidnapping." Gates said, interrupting them "Beckett, Castle, I'm so sorry about your daughter."

"Thanks, captain." Rick said, giving her a slight smile.

"I'm going to call the FBI. If they are indeed in Brazil, and he lied about the paternity, it's an international kidnapping and they'll call Interpol." Gates said "And you two should plan a trip to Brazil. Now."

"Why?"

"I do believe it'll be less traumatic if you two pick her up instead of her coming home in an Interpol plane without anyone she knows. FBI will look into the case, call Interpol and then declare him an outlaw. It'll take them at least forty-eight hours."

"Shit." Kate said. "Can you find a way to make it faster?"

"I'm sorry, there isn't any way. First, because you need a Visa, and secondly, because the time is standard. You can apply for a police Visa, and it'll be faster. But the FBI doesn't work with little time. However, I can find a way for you to work with DPF as soon as you arrive."

"What's the DPF?" Kate asked.

"It's the Departamento de Polícia Federal. Brazilian police."

"Okay."

"Take the rest of the day off. You two need to sort that stuff out. Good luck."

"Thank you."

…

"Castle, I've been searching about Brazilian Visas, and I think I'll have to go alone." Kate said, entering the kitchen, holding her laptop.

"Why?" Rick asked.

"They take almost two months to get ready. I'm a cop, so I can get it in twenty-four hours. But you're a civilian." She said. She really wished she wouldn't have to go alone. She was relying on Rick's support, and going to a foreign country by herself to pick up her kidnapped daughter seemed like too much.

"Oh, but I have a Brazilian Visa." Rick told her.

"You do? Why?"

"Hm, I… I've been there. Before."

"Before what?"

"Before I met you, okay? I spent Carnival there."

"Oh, Castle."

"Do not, 'Oh Castle' me. I like samba."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you like." Kate said "I looked up tickets. Pretty expensive."

"I know. But we have to go."

"Yeah. I know. Castle, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If we can't find her. What are we going to do?" tears rolled down Kate's face, causing Rick's heart to break.

"We are going to find her, Kate. We are." Rick said, pulling her close to him and hugging her "We have to."

**Author's Note: I must be a monster, 'cause I'm having a great time writing this. Please follow, and leave a review if you can. They mean so much! **


	3. Partings

Chapter Three: Partings

"Kate, let's go!" Rick yelled, from the front door. It was January eighteen, four days after Davenport took Quinn. Interpol had been called, and Quinn was officially a missing person. The Brazilian police had been warned, and Evgeny Dimitriev/Edward Davenport was now an outlaw being chased around the globe. Quinn's picture was in every website, and even signs around town. But none of that made Kate or Rick calmer. They were both nervous wrecks, and the fact that they had a ten hour flight ahead didn't help.

"Let's go." She said, walking past him and out the door. She was wearing a long-sleeved turquoise dress, with aged gold flats and had a big carry-on hung over her shoulder. The light makeup she was wearing hid how much she cried over the past few days, and the fact that her hair was naturally gorgeous gave her a somber look. Truthfully, she looked amazing, and you couldn't really see how terrible she felt.

They arrived at the JFK airport less than an hour later, and met with Agent Carter. Devon Carter was a handsome middle-aged man, who had been working for the Interpol for the past twenty years. He was the agent charged to accompany them to Brazil, and then work alongside the DPF to find Quinn. Kate thanked the universe for the fact that he had experience. Of course she did too, but she doubted her ability to remain professional while looking for her daughter.

"Hello, Detective Beckett. Mr. Castle. I'm Agent Devon Carter, from the Interpol. I'll accompany you to Brazil."

"Hello." Kate said, shaking his hand "Do you know what happens when we get there?"

"A special group of the DPF will meet us at the airport. They have a strong system and have already found new information about the case."

"What? Why didn't they tell us?"

"They're still working on it. We'll know everything when we get there. Let's go. Our flight is leaving soon."

…

They arrived in Rio de Janeiro at almost four pm, with no delays or flight problems. The January heat suddenly heat them, and they certainly weren't waiting for it one hundred and ten degree heat. Kate's long sleeved dress was rolled up, and Rick's jacket was long being carried. They retracted their luggage as fast as they could, and proceeded to exit the gate and meet the DPF.

"Boa tarde, oficial Rocha." Agent Carter said, in Portuguese. Not Kate nor Rick could speak Portuguese, so they had absolutely no understanding.

"Boa tarde, agente Carter. Temos novas informações sobre o caso." Detective Rocha said, calling a younger detective into the conversation. "Oficial Pereira, diga ao agente Carter o que descobriu."

"Há um banco no centro da cidade que usa travas de DNA. É o mesmo banco onde há a conta no nome de William H. Richards. Acreditamos que é para isso que Dimitriev precisa da criança." Detective Pereira said.

"Sangue?" Agent Carter asked. Rick and Kate didn't know Portuguese, but they had studied Spanish in college and both knew 'sangue' meant blood.

"Sim. Ela tem o DNA do pai." Pereira answered. "Temos que ir. Acreditamos que ele irá ao banco hoje. Sem dúvida levará a criança junto."

"Sim." Carter said "Beckett, Castle, let's go."

"Mm, do you mind explaining?" Rick asked, following the group.

"The bank that holds William's bank account uses DNA locks. That means the only way to have access to it is presenting DNA, either his or any of his children's. We need to leave now, they believe he's heading to the bank as we speak."

"Is it far?" Kate asked.

"Not very, no. But it'll take about fifteen minutes."

"And they're sure Quinn will be there?" Kate asked, in disbelief.

"Fairly sure."

"We'll get our baby back, Kate." Rick said, slipping an arm around her waist.

…

"Mande fechar o banco." Detective Rocha said, to a security man. They had about twenty men there, aside from Kate, Rick and Carter. The security men were also supposed to help. "Eu o quero cercado, agora. Todos pra for a, com exceção de qualquer homem cuja descrição bata com a de Dimitriev. Rápido!"

"It's frustrating not to know what he is saying." Rick said.

"He's just closing up the bank, Castle." Carter said "Chill."

The bank cleared up in less than five minutes. It was the end of the day in the middle of the month, so they didn't expect anything else.

"Venham, vamos entrar." Detective Rocha said, opening the front door and entering the bank. "Do you see him?" Rocha asked, suddenly switching languages.

"No. He's not here." Kate answered. It was easy to tell, considering there were only two men still inside the bank. One was short and raven-haired, and the other one was really overweight. None of them looked like the handsome, dark haired man they hated so much.

"Vamos perguntar ao gerente. Se ele tentou abrir o cofre, o gerente se lembrará." Rocha said, this time talking to Carter. Apparently, he did know English, but wasn't really into elaborating.

"We're going to ask the manager." Carter said, following Rocha inside the bank.

"O senhor reconhece este homem?" Rocha asked, showing the man a picture. He seemed frightened, sitting behind his desk playing with a stapler. The nervous look on his face was one Kate had seen many times. Hell, she had received that look many times.

"Sim. Ele esteve aqui hoje, mais cedo. Veio com uma garotinha. Devia ter uns dois anos. Cabelo escuro, olhos azuis. Uma gracinha." The man answered.

"Hey, Google translate, do you mind?" Rick asked Carter.

"He said Dimitriev was here earlier today. Came with a little girl matching Quinn's description. Said she's cute. Is that enough, or do you need me to translate it to French?" Carter answered.

"It's fine, thanks, Carter." Kate said, interrupting the conversation before things got ugly. She didn't really understand why Rick was being so rude, but she attributed it to the pressure. "Shit. Where are they now?"

"Ei, Rocha?" Carter called "Sabemos onde eles podem estar?"

"Provavelmente, no hotel ou no aeroporto. Vou mandar uma equipe para o hotel onde eles estavam, e nós vamos para o aeroporto."

"He thinks they might be in the airport. That's where we're going now." Carter told the two of them.

"Let's go." Kate said, with a dash of hope. She usually wasn't one for optimism, but if she didn't rely on something, she wouldn't make it.

…

"Aqui, fotos. Mostrem a todos que puderem encontrar. Vamos nos separar." Rocha said, giving the group of people a picture each. "We'll separate. Show the photo to everyone." Rocha said, and Kate finally understood. He didn't speak English very well, but was going through a great deal of effort to instruct them well.

"Thank you." Kate said.

"You're welcome." Rocha said, giving her a slight smile.

The twenty-five people who were part of the case were now scattered around the Tom Jobim airport, showing pictures to everyone Finally, Kate found someone. She had learned how to ask about the child in Portuguese, but her heavy accent sometimes wasn't understood.

"Com licensa." She said, walking towards a couple with a young child "Vocês o viram?" She showed the picture to the couple, but they didn't seem to understand.

"I'm sorry, we don't speak Portuguese." The woman said, giving Kate a small smile.

"It's okay. Did you see this man?" She asked "Please, try to remember."

"Oh, we just saw him. He and his adorable little girl were sitting next to us. She was playing with Micah here." The woman said, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Where?"

"Over there." The woman said, pointing to a set of chairs. Kate saw them immediately, Quinn sitting on the floor and he reading a newspaper, as if nothing happened.

She quickly picked up her phone and dialed Carter's number, knowing she had no authority in Brazil. "Carter, I found them. Gate eight, come fast."

"I'm calling Rocha right now. I'm on my way."

In less than two minutes, the entire group was gathered in gate eight. As the older of them all, Carvalho, walked towards Dimitriev to arrest him, Kate couldn't help but be scared. About Quinn's current state of mind, Rick's, and hers. She couldn't help but wonder how this would affect them. But truly, she only hoped Quinn was too young to understand it all.

"Evgeny Dimitriev, você está preso." Carvalho said. Just as Dimitriev thought about running away, he spotted Rick, Kate, and the group of cops around them. Suddenly, all Kate could see were the handcuffs closing around Dimitriev's wrists. She didn't know if she should to, but she ran towards Quinn to get her. No one could stop her. As she reached the little girl and picked her up from the ground, she couldn't help but crying. She got her baby back.

"Mommy!" Quinn yelled, already in Kate's arms "You sad, mommy? I bad?" Quinn asked. Being so young, she obviously associated crying to sadness.

"No, baby I'm not sad. And you weren't bad, you're perfect. I'm just really really happy to see you."

"Daddy!" Quinn said, reaching out for Rick, who had just appeared next to her.  
"Hi, munchkin." He said, ruffling her hair. "How are you?"

"Good. I have ice-keem." Quinn answered. No one could ever imagine the relief they got from hearing that she was okay.

"Obrigada." Kate said to detective Rocha, in Portuguese. One word, she had learned, the Portuguese word for 'thanks'. It pretty much described what she was right now. She felt thankful for each and every one of the people who helped her. No one would ever take her baby away from her. Never.

**Author's Note: Quinn is back! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review! **


	4. Home

Chapter 4: Home

**Author's Note: Before we get to this, I want to offer you my most sincere apologies for not updating this for a month. I have to be honest and tell you I considered dropping this. I became uninspired, and sincerely unmotivated. But you deserve better, and I'm going to do my best to keep the pace. I have the next chapter on my mind, and I'll do my best to remain faithful to ya'll. Thank you, and I'm deeply sorry. **

The airport was packed. Kate was sure she'd never seen an airport so crowded before, and the fact they had an almost two year old in tow didn't help. However, she was just so unbelievably happy to have her little girl back, she didn't mind spending more time with Quinn, even if it was in an airport. Rick held her hand, as he carried Quinn with his other arm. They were wearing matching "I Love Rio" t-shirts, and Kate thought it was too ironic for her. Quinn was just as happy as she'd ever been, and did not seem traumatized at all. She was happily dancing in Rick's arms, clutching her Cristo plush. Kate thanked god that she was too little too understand everything.

"Flight number 3754 to New York, all first class flyers may board now." a voice said, through the sound system.

"That's us." Rick said, placing a hand on the small of Kate's back and guiding her to the gate. They had no luggage but a carry-on, which made it all easier. They boarded the plane quickly, and so did everybody else. In less than an hour, everything was ready and the plane was taking off.

"Hey, Rick?" Kate called. Rick knew her well enough to know she only called him that when she was either extremely angry, or very hurt. He wasn't asleep, but his eyes were closed shut to set an example for Quinn, who had fallen asleep just a few moments earlier.

"Why are you up?" He asked, making a move to hold her hand. "We took off over three hours ago."

"Rick, we need to talk." She said, serious. She didn't let go of his hand, but squeezed it tighter.

"What's wrong?"

"What's not wrong, Castle?" She asked, elevating her tone, then quickly lowering it after realizing she was about to wake everyone up. "We've had her for what, six months, and we've managed to get her sad, sick, kidnapped, what's next?" Kate said, tears forming on the side of her eyes.

"Kate…" He said, trying to comfort her, but failing miserably.

"Castle, I'm a failure as a mother. I'm failing Quinn." She said, looking at the sleeping little girl next to her. "I'm failing you, Castle. I'm not being a good fiancée, not being a good partner, I'm failing everything."

"No Kate, you aren't." He said, with a compassionate look on his face.

"I am."

"No. Kate, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You are an incredible mother, the best fiancée in the world, and so truly remarkable. Kate, you shouldn't ever feel like you're anything less than all of those things. Because Kate, there is no one more worthy than you. No one more deserving of happiness. Everybody makes mistakes Kate, and bad things happen to good people all the time. None of this is your fault, okay? None." Rick said.

"Thank you." She said, laying her head on his shoulder. They'd been through a rough path, and she was very happy to have Rick beside her through it all. Because while she did feel like a failure, she was sure there was nothing better than him.

…

They arrived at the JFK a full seven hours later, and were happily greeted by Martha, Jim, Lanie and Alexis.

"Oh my god, children! I'm so happy to see you!" Martha said, hugging the three of them tightly. With Rick holding Quinn and Kate holding his hand, hugging the three of them all at once was not a hard task. All of them hugged the trio, one by one. Lanie was the last to hug them, and she did just as her phone rang.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" She answered, as the rest of the group prepared to leave. Quinn was now in Alexis' arms, making funny faces at her. Martha and Jim were both looking at their granddaughters, beaming with both pride and relief. "Seriously? Okay, I'm gonna gather the group and we'll meet you there. Bye." Lanie said, and hung up the phone. "Guys, I know you're tired, and still scared, and completely bummed, but Jenny's in labor and Ryan's freaking out. We gotta go."

"Seriously awful timing." Kate ranted, taking Quinn from Alexis' arms "Baby, mommy and daddy have to go. But you'll stay with sissy and nana, and pop until we get back, okay?"

"Bye, momma." Quinn said, planting a sloppy kiss on Kate's cheek.

"Bye, sweetie." Rick said, squeezing Quinn's small hand.

"Dad, is this alright?" Kate asked, passing Quinn to his arms.

"Of course, honey. We'll take good care of her." Jim said, settling Quinn into his arms. "Now go. Your mother's water broke and you were born less than an hour later. Babies are fast like that. Go!"

"Bye, dad. Bye, Martha. Bye, sweetie." Kate said, wrapping Alexis into a one armed hug.

…

"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Kevin said, greeting the small group of four people sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey, Ryan. How's Jenny?" Kate asked, with her head still on Rick's shoulder. The rest of the group was asleep, all taking one another's shoulder as a pillow.

"Good. Great. She's ready to start pushing." Kevin said, his voice shaky. The hospital gown over his outfit did his appearance no good, and he looked terrified.

"Ryan, relax. Go have a baby." Kate said, smiling softly at him.

Almost two hours passed before Ryan came inside the room to tell them the baby was born. A beautiful eight pound baby boy, whom they named Henry Dean, who shared his father's eyes and his mother's skin tone.

"Wow, Ryan. He's gorgeous." Kate said, giving Kevin a hug.

"He'll break some hearts, man." Esposito added.

"Or maybe fix some." Lanie said.

"Chill, ya'll. I bet he'll be a gentleman, just like his father." Rick said, passing Kevin the cigar they'd bought him.

"Thanks, guys. I've never been so excited, yet utterly terrified in my whole life." Kevin took the cigar and nodded "Kate, Jenny wants to see you. Room 18."

"Oh, okay. See you guys soon." Kate walked towards Jenny's room and opened the door, which revealed a very worn out Jenny. "Hey, Jen. Congratulations." Kate said, walking to her bed and giving her a sloppy hug.

"Thanks, Kate." Jenny smiled "I want to ask you something."

"Sure. What's up?" Kate asked, sitting on the chair next to Jenny's bed.

"I want you to be Henry's godmother." Jenny said, and noticed Kate's surprised look "You can always say no…"

"No, I'm… I'm very flattered." Kate said "And of course, I'll be Henry's godmother."

"Thank you." Jenny said.

"No. I should be thanking you." Kate said, taking Jenny's hand.

They heard a knock on the door, and a nurse entered, wheeling a small bassinet inside the room.

"Ahh, look who's coming!" Jenny said.

"He needs to be fed, Mrs. Ryan." The nurse said, setting Henry's crib next to the bed.

"Thanks." Jenny said "Kate, do you wanna hold him before I let him suck the life outta me?"

"Yeah, sure." Kate said, walking over to Henry's bassinet. "Hey there, Henry." She said, picking up the blue-eyed little boy from his bassinet. "I'm Kate." She said, completely absorbed into him. She shook her arms a little bit, even though he wasn't fussy. "Hi."

Ten minutes passed, and Kate was still not out of her Henry-induced trance.

"Kate, can you pass him to me? He needs some food." Jenny asked.

"Sure, here you go." She said, placing Henry into his mother's arms. "Jenny, I'm gonna call the guys. It's getting late, but I promise, we'll come back."

"Okay. Bye."

…

"I can't believe how much he looks like Ryan." Rick said, on the drive home. Kate had been quiet for a while, so he was trying to make some kind of conversation.

"Yeah…"

"And Jenny, too." He said "The perfect mix."

"Castle, I want another one." Kate said, fast. It was almost gibberish.

"What?"

"A baby. I want another baby." She said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"A-are you sure?" Rick asked, astonished. He wanted another baby too, but he thought he'd have to take quite some time to convince Kate to do it.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I mean, the clock is ticking." She said "I think we should get married first, but I really do want it."

"Okay." Rick said, slowly.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I want to have another one, too. However, in order to get married and then have a baby, we must plan the wedding."

"We'll start tomorrow."

"Whoa. So many major decisions in a single day."

"Yeah."

"I love it. And I love you."

"I love you too, Castle."

**Author's Note: Gimme your thoughts! Gimme, gimme! **


	5. Celebrations

Chapter 5: Celebrations

Two weeks had passed since Kate and Rick had decided to start the wedding preparations. Things were going slow, but steady. However, with Quinn's second birthday fast approaching, they got a bit too full of work and had decided to hire a wedding planner. Greta was amazing, and seemed to understand their desires perfectly. But on that particular April morning, they couldn't care less about the wedding. Or anything else for that matter. It was April 3, Quinn's birthday. The little girl was turning two, but since it was the first party they threw her, Rick wanted to make it big.

The loft was filled with grey and pink balloons, and all kinds of elephants and pigs. Plush, clay, cake. Everything. Rick skillfully coordinated everything, and Quinn was absolutely amazed at all of the preparation, and she spent most of the week hopping around telling everyone she could find about the party. Her favorite animals "eelfaints" and "piggys" were the theme, and everything was exactly the way she wanted it. On the morning of the party, which would be held on mid-afternoon, they were at a nearby hotel, in which they'd slept on the night before. Rick wanted everything to be a surprise for Quinn, so while Alexis and Martha took care of the last details, they enjoyed the pool, amazing room service, and sleeping in.

"Hey. Wake up." Rick said, poking Kate's arm

"No." Kate mumbled.

'Yes, let's wake Quinn up."

"Later."

"Now. Come on."

"Die, Castle. Die."

"Oh, my love. Spare those sweet words." He said, pulling all the covers from her and helping her out of bed.

"You suck."

They walked out of their suite and into the living room, in which Quinn was sleeping. Or at least, they thought so. When they walked inside the room, they saw a footie pajama cladded Quinn, staring at the window. She did that often, even though they weren't really sure why.

"Hey, baby girl. Happy birthday." Kate said, walking towards her and sitting next to the little girl. She wrapped one of her arms around her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Rick sat on the other side, and pulled Quinn onto his lap.

"Happy birthday, bunny." Rick said "What are you doing here?"

"Voom-vooms!" Quinn shouted, pointing at the highway.

"Now I get it." Rick said "She likes watching the cars."

"Took us enough time." Kate said, and ruffled Quinn's hair "So. You excited for today, baby girl?"

"Bithday!" Quinn yelled, throwing her little hands in the air.  
"Yes, let's have a party!" Rick said, getting up from the floor with Quinn in his arms.

"Perhaps we can have breakfast first.'' Kate said, and reached out for Quinn, holding her and walking towards the small hotel room kitchen. "Pancakes?" she asked, placing Quinn in one of the bar stools.

"Oh, actually, I ordered a special breakfast. It should be here by…" Rick didn't feel the need to complete the thought when they heard a knock on the door "Oh, here it is." Rick gave the man a tip, and carried the lid covered breakfast into the room. "Close your eyes, ladies."

"Castle, why do we…"

"Just do it." Rick set the plate in front of Quinn, and took the lid off "Open."

Kate and Quinn opened their eyes and there were three special pancake plates. The first one, for Quinn, had a small pink pancake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, and a heart make of m&m's around it. Kate's pancake had Nutella and strawberries on it, and a small piece of paper, glued to a toothpick, which read "For the most incredible mom in the planet, on the morning of our daughter's birthday. For now, forever, I love you. Always.". Rick's pancake was plain, but there was chocolate syrup spelling 'awesome' in it.

"Pancake! Ice-keem" Quinn shouted, and kissed Rick's arm softly, as her way of saying than you.

"I love you too." Kate mouthed, and blew him a kiss.

…

The party had been going on for about three hours, and Kate was so full of it. Ten two year olds on a sugar rush, plus Rick, plus Henry's cries (Jenny had decided it was time to take him somewhere), plus the fact there was no alcohol, it all added up to her bad mood. She was sitting in the couch, trying to read a book.

"I take that kid parties are not your favorites?" Alexis asked, and sat next to her on the couch. The young redhead was wearing a chiffon green dress and black shoes, and she seemed like she was straight out of a fairytale.

"Yeah." Kate smiled "We haven't had a chance to catch up recently, how's school?"

"Great. Great" Alexis said, seemingly uncomfortable.

"Anything going on?"

"Kind of. I'm seeing this guy."

"Ahh. Tell me."

"Well, he's older." Alexis said, and Kate signalized that she should proceed "He was a teacher in my old school. We ran into each other and well… we clicked."

"That's great, Alexis!" Kate said, smiling "How long have you two been going out?"

"About four, maybe five months."

"Wow, that's a while. Funny, your dad didn't mention anything."

"Yeah… he kind of doesn't know."

"Oh."

"Could you not, you know, tell him?" Alexis asked "I want to wait a few more weeks"

"Sure. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks."

…

"Goodnight, Quinn" Kate said, adjusting the blankets and kissing the little girl's head "Did you have a good time today?"

"Yup! Fun!" Quinn said.

"Okay then. Happy birthday, baby." Kate said, chuckling.

…

Author's Note: I'm sorry this was a bit short. I just wanted to separate an entire chapter especially for Quinn's birthday. I hope you enjoyed this, and please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!


	6. Love

"Why, why do we have to do this?" Kate asked, whining. It was a little after seven in the morning on a Sundat, and Kate was less than happy about being up already.

"Because Greta insisted that we go see this… cake designer over in Long Island. Apparently, she's one of the best in the state and managed to squeeze us into her schedule for a tasting. So suck it up and put a smile on that face." Rick said, without taking his eyes off the road.

"Gee sunshine, woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Kate asked, taking a sip of her coffee. She knew the wedding was wearing him out, and he had been extremely moody for the past few weeks. Yet, she was in this too, and he needed to calm down.

"Sorry. I'm just tired. I know it's not your fault, but you've been working extra hours, and the wedding planning has been crazy, Black Pawn needs at least two new chapters until Friday, and on top of all of that, Quinn has the flu, and…" He said, without a pause.

Kate placed a reassuring hand on his right shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. She felt sorry she couldn't be around more, she really did. But she loved her job, and it was very demanding at times.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault. It's just been a rough couple of weeks." He said, a faint smile appearing on his lips. Being a dad was his top priority, but being a writer was his job, and he had to find some sort of balance.

"I'll do my best to help you more, 'kay?" he nodded, and they spent the rest of the ride in silence.

…

"This tastes amazing." Rick said, his mouth full of cake. They had been tasting cakes for the past hour or so, and until now, they hadn't tasted anything that wasn't absolutely incredible.

"I agree. One of the best we've tasted." Kate said, wiping her mouth.

"Okay, you two." Anne Livingston said. The cake designer really one of the best bakers/cake designers they'd ever met, aside from being extremely polite and nice. "This was the last of them." She continued. "We narrowed it down to four. Strawberry fondant, Buttercream red velvet, Kiwi and chocolate and White chocolate lemon meringue. Now if you can just try them one more time, and you can make your final choice. She said, smiling.

"No need for that." Rick said, placing down his fork "I'm completelt sold out on the White chocolate lemon meringue." Rick said.

"I have already decided as well. I love the buttercream red velvet." Kate said.

"Is there any way you can do both?" he asked.

"Well, I could make it a three tier. You said two isn't going to be enough for all the guests, so… you just have to choose a third flavor, then I can get to work.

"Strawberry fondant." They said, in unison.

"Okay, then." Anne said, scribbling their choices on a notepad. "I have your contact information and the rest is between me and Greta."

"Thank you, Anne." Kate said, getting up from the couch and extending a hand to the tall blonde woman.

"Yes, thank you." Rick said.

"My pleasure."

…

"Castle, we're leaving!" Kate yelled, before extending a hand to Quinn.

"Where to?" He asked, entering the foyer. He was wearing an old tee that read 'Welcome to Sunny Orlando', clearly a last minute souvenir bought on some store at the airport, and a pair of navy boxers that Kate herself had slept in countless times.

"Dress shopping." Kate replied, unlocking the front door. She would meet Lanie, Jenny, Martha and Alexis over at Kleinfeld's which was the store where Jenny had bought her own wedding gown.

"Oh. Should I go, too?" He asked, clueless. Meredith didn't really want a wedding, and Gina hadn't included him aside from the payments, so he really wasn't sure about the etiquette.

"No, daddy!" Quinn said, giggling. "No boys!"

"What she said." Kate told him, walking over to him to give his lips a quick peck. "Plus, the groom can't see the dress before the ceremony. Rules, baby."

"Okay, then." He said "You girls have fun. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Kate said, and took Quinn's hand.

"Bye, daddy!"

…

Kate stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress. It was strapless, with beaded crystals cascading from the bust to the skirt, which was made of the prettiest cream tulle. She looked almost angelical, and she never dreamed of finding a dress that suited her so perfectly. She ran her hands through the dress, and smiled again. She couldn't wait to see Rick's face when she walked down the aisle wearing that dress.

"Kate, come out! We wanna see!" Lanie yelled, from the cream colored waiting room. The whole store seemed like a giant wedding dress, with white and cream on everything, including the seating, walls and pretty much everything else. Dresses hung from every bit of the store, from the walls to hangers on the floors, and saleswomen carried dress up and down, taking them to nervous brides in their underwear trying every dress on the store.

"Coming!" she replied, and poked her head out of the dressing room before walking out. Alexis and Martha were completely wrapped up into a conversation, while Jenny and Lanie watched as Quinn twirled around, wearing a small veil.

Kate walked towards the small group of women, causing them to have the funniest reactions. Alexis' jaw dropped, Lanie gasped, and Quinn ran towards her, wrapping her arms sloppily around Kate's legs.

"Mama, you look bootifull!" she said, smiling.

"Thank you, sweetie." Kate said, ruffling her hair.

"Kate, darling, this is perfect!" Martha shouted, from her seat. The older woman rose her champagne glass, and Kate laughed.

"It's stunning. You look… stunning." Jenny said.

"Thank you."

"I have never seen such a gorgeous dress." Lanie said

"Really, Kate. This is your dress." Alexis continued.

"You really think so?" She asked, running a hand through the tulle skirt.

"Yes!" The five girls said, in unison.

"I kind of like it, too." She said.

"Mommy, get down!" Quinn demanded, hopping towards Kate.

"What for, baby?"

"Something is missing. Get down."

Kate hesitated, but lowered herself to Quinn's level. The little girl took the veil she was wearing off, and placed it on Kate's head.

"Now, you can go get daddy." Quinn said.

Kate could feel the tears forming in her eyes, and it meant so much to her that Quinn was on board with this.

"Thank you, Quinn." She said, and wrapped her arms around the girl's tiny body. It was all so surreal, but so right. She never felt so in place, so loved. It was the most incredible feeling in the planet.

…

Kate could hear the soft sound of the bell Quinn was carrying down the aisle. She was the flower girl, but Kate didn't really like the idea of her being that close to flower petals, which she could easily (and most likely would) swallow. So they gave her a small bell, as a way of announcing that the bride was coming. She had loved the idea, and took the job with great pride. Kate had a couple of minutes, maybe less, until she herself had to walk down the aisle to marry the love of her life. She was oddly calm, and when Jim knocked on the bedroom door to get her, she couldn't help but smile.

"You ready?" Jim asked, and offered her his arm.

"Never been this ready before." She answered, linking her arm with his.

"Katie, I just wanted to tell you that… I'm so sorry that your mother couldn't be here today. But I know, that wherever she is right now, she's incredibly proud of you."

"Thank you, daddy." Kate said, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." He said "Now let's get you married."

Kate and Jim walked arm-in-arm down the aisle, which was set up in the most beautiful Hamptons beach. The forty-something guests sat in chairs surrounding the aisle and altar, facing the sea. Rick was standing next to Quinn and Alexis, the minister between him and Martha. Rick couldn't help but open a wide, gorgeous grin when he saw Kate. He had never seen her looking so gorgeous.

"She's all yours, Richard." Jim said "But I'm keeping an eye on you kids." He continued, and walked over to his place next to Martha, just as Kate stepped onto the altar.

"Thank you, Mr. Beckett." Rick said with a smile, and took Kate's hands.

"Please be seated." The minister said "Welcome to Richard and Katherine's wedding. " They stand before you today to declare their commitment to each other in front of their family and friends and to celebrate with you on this wonderful occasion. Thank you for joining them tonight. We would also like to acknowledge those who could not be here today as they are certainly missed but not forgotten. But they have not arrived to this place alone. This being said, who gives Katherine in marriage to this man?" "I do." Jim answered "Marriage lends permanence and a public shape to Love. Marriage is about partnership and sharing, and has less to do with perfection, than with loving someone for who they really are." He said, "Marriage is risking who we are, for the sake of who we want to be. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy, trust and understanding will be multiplied. Today you declare those things to your family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day. Quoting Bell Hooks "The moment we choose to love we begin to move against domination, against oppression. The moment we choose to love we begin to move towards freedom, to act in ways that liberate ourselves and others. That action is the testimony of love as the practice of freedom." That being said, Richard, do you take Katherine to be your wife from this day forward? To live together and to comfort her in times of need? Do you promise to build a life filled with love and laughter, sharing all that is to come?" "I do." Rick answered. "Katherine, do you take Richard to be your husband from this day forward? To live together and to comfort him in times of need? Do you promise to build a life filled with love and laughter, sharing all that is to come?" "I do." Kate answered. "Now, before we can end this ceremony, the bride and groom would like to exchange their vows." The minister said, and nodded at Richard so that he would start. "Kate, the day I met you wasn't the happiest day of my life." Rick said, and everybody laughed. Including Kate, who gave him a knowing smile. "No, this is the happiest day of my life. Today, I get to declare my love for you in front of everyone we love. Our family, our friends, our daughters." Rick said, and glanced at Alexis, who had Quinn in her arms. "I wish I could just find the right words, but somehow, I'm at loss. I can't express how much I love you, how thankful I am to have you in my life, and how I can't wait to share a lifetime with you. I love you, Kate. Always." "Rick, I never thought of myself as a dreamer. I never picture myself having a perfect life, with the perfect husband, perfect kids and all that jazz." Kate said "But with you, I feel like I live a dream. You make my life perfect, you are perfect and our daughters… well, they are perfecter." Kate said, and they all laughed. Alexis had been crying for long but Quinn… she just smiled through the whole thing. "Now, there's no need to need to dream. I have it all, right here. I don't need anything else." She said. "We have our always right here, Rick. I love you." "Thank you. Now let's continue." The minister said "For after today you shall say to the world – this is my husband. This is my wife. Love constantly grows, and Richard and Katherine are prepared to grow along with it, together. Richard, please repeat those words: 'I promise to love you from this day forward.'" "I promise to love you from this day forward." Rick repeated "I will laugh with you in happiness." "I will laugh with you in happiness." "and console you in sorrow." "and console you in sorrow." "I promise to be your companion." "I promise to be your companion." "And offer my lifelong support." "And offer my lifelong support." "in every part of your dreams." "in every part of your dreams." "These things I give to you today."

"These things I give to you today."

"and all the days of our lives."

"and all the days of our lives."

"Katherine, please repeat those words: 'I promise to love you from this day forward.'"

"I promise to love you from this day forward." Kate said "I will laugh with you in happiness." "I will laugh with you in happiness." "and console you in sorrow." "and console you in sorrow." "I promise to be your companion." "I promise to be your companion." "And offer my lifelong support." "And offer my lifelong support." "in every part of your dreams." "in every part of your dreams."

"These things I give to you today."

"These things I give to you today."

"Katherine and Richard will now exchange rings to symbolize the promise of fidelity. Richard, please take Katherine's hands and repeat those words: 'I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.'"

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not." Rick repeated, and slipped the ring onto Kate's finger. They were both crying, and he gave her hand a light squeeze while placing the ring.

"Katherine, please take Richard's hands and repeat those words: 'I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not.'"

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when I am not." Kate said, and slipped the ring onto Rick's finger. She could barely breathe, and was barely able to contain her desire to fall to her knees and burst in tears.

"May these vows be forever cherished. May this marriage be full of laughter and every day a day in paradise. May they be a sign of compassion, and a seal of happiness here and hereafter. Never forget the joy of this day." The minister proceeded "And finally, May you always have enough and may enough always be more than you hoped for." He continued "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I declare that you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Rick scooped Kate onto his arms and kissed her like he never did before. It was the best kiss of his life, hers too, he was sure. All the guests clapped and finally, they were married. … Kate and Rick sat alone on their wedding table, Kate's head rested on Rick's shoulder, watching as the guests danced around the salon. The party was far from traditional, and even though they hadn't had their first dance yet, but the dance floor was already open. Jim was dancing with Martha, Alexis with Quinn, and other random scattered coupled made their way through the floor. Soft music was playing, and Kate was sure she couldn't be happier than she was right now. "Okay, so now we're going to call the happy couple onto the dancing floor! Who's ready for their first dance?" Dj. asked, and the guests shouted a loud "we are". "Kate, Rick, get over here!" Rick got up from his chair and extended a hand to Kate "Shall we, wife?" "We shall, Castle. And stop calling me that." She said, taking his hand and leading the way to the dance floor.

_It's late in the evening. She's wondering what clothes to wear. _

"Rick, I love this song." Kate said, resting her head on Rick's chest.

_She'll put on her make-up. And brushes her long blond hair_

"I know. And I chose it because to me, you are wonderful every night."

_And then she'll ask me, "Do I look all right?" And I'll say yes, you look wonderful tonight_

"I love you." Kate said.

"I love you too."

…

**Author's Note: Allow me to apologize for the delay on this chapter. I have an explanation, though. Currently, I use three computers. A notebook for school, a MacBook for portability, and a desktop. So I wrote this chapter in one of those devices (god knows which one), and somehow, the file got lost. So a couple of weeks ago, when I wanted to give this chapter a final polishing, in order to publish it and couldn't find the file, you can imagine my frustration. I searched all three computers throughout, but I just couldn't locate it. So I freaked out. I pretty much flipped. I searched and searched for hours, but really did not find it. So I decided to rewrite it. But I postponed it, and postponed it, but then… I had three hours of physics class. And in it, I got to work. I wrote this chapter, as fast as I possibly could, and I deliver it to you today, after much struggle. I am so sorry. **


	7. Hurry, Baby

Chapter 7: Hurry, baby

"Castle, get up." Kate said, gently stroking Rick's hair "Castle."

"No, Kate, let me sleep." He mumbled, turning around on the bed.

"Castle, baby, you need to get up." Kate said, fastening her belt and grabbing her gun from the nightstand. "Castle!" she yelled, trying one last time. "Okay." She said, and lowered down to his level, pulling his ear with one fast movement.

"God!" Rick yelled, jumping off the bed. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his ear.

"You need to get up." She said "I gotta go to work and you need to pack."

"I still can't believe you didn't want to go on a honeymoon and now we're stuck in New York during one of the worst hurricanes the town has ever seen."

"We did have a honeymoon, Castle."

"A week in the Hamptons is NOT a honeymoon."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Whatever, Castle. I need to get going." She said, walking out of the room, Rick following her closely. "I left you a list of everything we'll need. Don't overpack, make sure you get everything, and call Jenny to tell her when we'll arrive."

"Are Lanie and Espo coming with us?"

"Lanie is, Espo is not. He's volunteering for the after-storm aid."

"Alright then." He said, leaving over to plant a kiss on her lips. "Have a nice day."

"I will. Bye."

…

"Kate, where are you?" Rick asked, over the phone. "I told Jenny we'd be there an hour ago."

"I got hung up on a case, sorry." She answered "we still have a few more people to question, I can't leave now."

"Kate, we need to get out of town!" Rick said, mildly panicked.

"I know, and we will. The chaos won't start until at least eleven. It's still seven. You go ahead and take the girls and Lanie, and I'll meet you there."

"No way. We'll wait for you."

"Castle, no. Quinn will be tired, and you know she's not the easiest when tired. Go. Please. I'm asking you to."

"Fine. But promise me you'll leave before nine."

"I promise."

"Okay. Bye, love you."

…

"Daddy, why mommy no come?" Quinn asked, from the backseat of Rick's Volvo. Alexis was sitting next to her, doing her best to keep the little girl entertained, but Quinn wasn't easily distracted. She was always paying attention, always looking, always listening.

"Mommy had to work for a little bit longer, baby." Rick answered, his voice heavy with concern. He hated leaving her behind, he really did, but Kate was always one to care for herself, and she was right, the girls needed to be safe.

"But she'll meet us there, sweetheart." Lanie said, reassuring not only Quinn, but everyone in the car. "And you'll see aunt Jenny, and uncle Kevin, and your little baby cousin, too!" she continued, trying to cheer Quinn up.

"Henny?" Quinn asked, clutching her toy bear tightly.

"Yes, Henry." Lanie answered.

"Yay!" Quinn cheered, throwing her little arms in the air and kicking Rick's seat.

"Quinn, please don't kick my seat." Rick asked, dryly. He hated when his emotions got the best, but it was out of his hands, and they'd have to deal with it.

"Sorry, daddy." Quinn said "Daddy mad?" she asked Alexis in a whisper.

"No, Quinn." Alexis answered, grabbing the little girl's hand "How about we sing a song?"

"I guess."

"Dad, can you turn on the radio?" Alexis asked. Rick turned the radio on, and connected his phone to the system, handing it to Alexis.

"Okay, you know that one." She told Quinn, selecting a song.

_They say we're young and we don't know, and won't find out until we grow _

"But I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me and baby I got you." Alexis sang.

"Babe, I got you babe." Quinn joined her, singing softly.

Alexis took both of Quinn's hands and gently shook them, doing a little dance.

"They say our love won't pay the rent , before it's earned, our money's all been spent." They sang, being joined by Lanie.

"I guess that's so, we don't have a pot, but at least I'm sure of all the things we go." The trio sang, just as Rick announced they'd arrived to their destination.

…

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. Uh-huh. Yeah, I know. Just a few more minutes, Castle. Okay, bye." Kate pressed the 'end call' button on her phone and sighed. She'd promised Rick to leave before nine, but the suspect wasn't exactly cooperative and it took her a lot longer than she expected. It was almost ten, but there was no way she could stay in town. Mayor Bloomberg had told everyone who could to evacuate the town, and she wasn't one to ignore recommendations, especially now that she had a husband and children. "Espo, I'm heading out." She yelled.

"You sure, chica? The storm is almost here." Espo said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you in a few days, okay?"

"Good night."

…

"Okay, we're waiting. See you in a few." Rick said, hanging up the phone. He was sitting in Kevin and Jenny's living room, watching the children. Kevin and Jenny had recently moved to a house in Westchester, which would be very lightly hit by the hurricane. So not only the Ryan family was bunking there, but also the Castles, the Harrisons (Jenny's sister's family) and a few other friends of theirs, who also lived in the city.

"Rick." Jenny called, entering the living room "We're going to split tasks."

"But Kate isn't here yet." Rick protested.

"I know, and we'll wait for her, but we need to get organized." Jenny explained. A few moments later, everyone in the house was gathered in the room, waiting for Jenny's orders. "Lanie, you make sure the flashlights are charged and that we have enough candles and matches in hand. Apparently, we'll be out of power for about three days." Jenny said "Amelia, you take care of the food." Jenny said, looking at her older sister "Kevin, Omar and Brian, safety is on you. Doors, windows and everything in between." Jenny said, to her husband, brother-in-law and close friend. "Rick and I will watch the kids." She continued "Alexis, you go get towels and blankets and make sure we have enough water." Alexis nodded "Alright, everyone, let's go!" Jenny shouted, and suddenly, everyone was out of the room "She's on her way, Rick."

"I know."

Tommy, Amelia and Omar's four-year-old son approached the two of them, a scared look in his face.

"Uncle Rick?"

"Yes Tommy?"

"Are we gonna die?" Tommy asked, a lot louder than he should. Quinn knew what dying meant, and so did Jenny's other niece, Emma. The two little girls startled and ran over to their sides.

"No, nobody is going to die." Rick said, scooping Quinn up "We're all going to be just fine." He assured them "Now you go play for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay." Tommy said, grabbing both girls by their hands and leading them to the impromptu play space.

"Do you mind if I feed Henry?" Jenny asked, gently rocking the fussy little boy in her arms.

"No, not at all." He answered "You know, Kate and I are thinking about having a baby."

"Seriously?" Jenny asked, unbuttoning her nursing top "Rick, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, it is."

…

"Shit." Kate sighed, as she listed to the forecast on the radio. It wasn't looking good, and there was no way she would get to Westchester before the storm hit. "Phone, phone, phone, where's my phone?!" she asked herself, going through the contents of her purse. She finally found it, and attempted to call Rick before she realized there was no signal. "Shit!" she yelled, throwing her phone back in her purse. The rain was already pretty bad, and she almost missed the elderly lady trying to stop her car. She rolled her window down, and immediately regretted the decision. "Can I help you?"

"Miss, you need to stop! You can't keep driving, it's too dangerous! The storm is coming!" the woman yelled, through the rain.

"I can't stop, lady." Kate said, even though she knew she wouldn't make it to the Ryan's, at least not tonight.

"You must! Please, come inside! I own a bed and breakfast, some others are bunking there. Please come!"

"Alright." Kate said "Thank you. Can I give you a ride?" Kate asked, keeping her gun in arm's reach.

"Thanks." The woman said, entering the car "I'm Hazel."

"Kate" she said "Lead the way."

…

"Dammit!" Rick yelled.

"Rick, what's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"I can't reach Kate."

"Calm down. Reception must be sucky, I'm sure she's almost here."

"Guys." Omar called "We need to get going."

"No!" Rick said "Kate's not here yet."

"Rick, we need to go." Jenny, said after looking at the window. The sky was completely gray, and she could see things flying everywhere.

"Look after Quinn for me." He asked, before storming out the door.

"Rick!" Jenny yelled, uselessly. "Call Brian!" Brian Appleby was a six feet tall, huge man, with a kind heart and soft eyes. Jenny knew Rick well enough to know that he wouldn't come back if she called, and it would take someone to bring him back.

…

"The storm wasn't supposed to be this bad by now." Kate said, sitting on the floor next to a very pregnant young woman.

"I know. I was supposed to meet my mom at her house to talk about my baby shower. I didn't think I'd be stuck in here." The girl said "Hi, I'm Jade."

"I'm Kate." She answered "How far along are you?" Kate asked, trying to keep her mind away from the fact that she couldn't talk to her family.

"Thirty-seven weeks." Jade answered, rubbing a hand through her stomach.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"It's a girl."

"I have a little girl." Kate said "Her name is Quinn."

"Where is she?"

"With her father. Somewhere safe."

"Good."

"Yeah." Kate heard a loud noise and then, only a scream saying, '_get down!_'

…

"Rick, get back here!" Brian ordered

"I'm going to get Kate!" Rick yelled

"Rick! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Brian shouted, before walking over to Rick and grabbing him by the arm.

"Brian, let me go!"

"I would, but I promised Jenny I'd bring you back."

"Let me go!" Rick yelled, but Brian was too strong.

"Come on!" Brian said, dragging Rick inside the house and into the basement.

"Fuck you!" Rick yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks

Brian ignored him and closed the door behind them, leading the way inside the dark room, which revealed the large group of people.

"I need to go get her…" Rick cried, throwing his body against a wall and sliding down, until he hit the floor.

Everyone watched, but no one knew what to do. No one knew where Kate was, and they knew better than thinking the best.

"Daddy? Why cry?" Quinn asked, walking over to Rick to give him a hug "No cry."

He wrapped his arms around Quinn's tiny body and cried even more. His sobs were heart-wrenching and even though no one knew if Kate was alright, they were fairly sure she wasn't.

…

"How long has it been?" Jade asked Kate, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall.

"A couple of hours." Kate answered. They hadn't moved since. There were about ten people in Hazel's basement, all strangers to one another, and all completely terrified.

"When are we going to get out of here?" Jade asked, even though she knew no one had an answer to that. Tears started forming in her eyes, and Kate wondered how she'd kept it together for so long.

"Hey." Kate said "Tell me about your daughter. What are you going to name her?"

"We think… we think Carolyn." Jade answered, slowly.

"That's pretty. And have you set up her nursery already?" Kate asked, doing her best to keep the young woman from breaking down. She wouldn't be able to handle it, and would end up crashing as well.

"Yeah."

"And what's it like?"

"Pink." Jade said "Pink with lilac butterflies."

"That's adorable." Kate ran out of questions to ask. She needed to talk to Castle, she needed to tell him she was okay. But there was no signal. "Do you wanna see a picture of my daughter?" Jade nodded and Kate selected a picture of Quinn on her phone. The little girl was wearing a pink twirly dress, and was sitting on Alexis' lap. It was one of Kate's favorites. "This little one is Quinn and the older girl is Alexis, our oldest." Kate said, not feeling the need to say she was Alexis' stepmother.

"They're gorgeous." Jade said.

"Thanks. They are." Kate said, just as she spotted the tiny little bar on the top left corner of her phone. She had signal. "Oh god. There's signal." She said, and quickly typed a message to Rick.

…

It had been two hours. Two hours since Rick was sitting in a dark corner, sobbing uncontrollably. He hadn't heard from Kate, and by then, he only expected a call from some cop saying they found her body.

"Rick, you need to eat something." Jenny said, offering him a sandwich.

"I'm not hungry, Jenny." He said, clutching his phone. There was hope, sure there was, but when you can't reach your wife during a hurricane, you kind of lose your senses.

"Rick, she's going to call. Maybe she stopped somewhere safe." Jenny tried, giving him a compassionate look.

Rick didn't bother saying anything, because he doubted his ability to deal with her positivity. He was usually the half-full kind of guy, but right then, there was no half-full. There was no half-empty. There was not even a glass.

Rick's phone made a small noise, but he didn't bother to look at it.

"Rick!"

"What, Jenny!?"

"Look! It's from Kate!" Jenny said, pointing at the phone.

_I'm safe _, the message read, in all caps.

"She's safe." Rick said, sighing in relief "She's safe."

**Author's Note: I suck. I'm erratic, annoying and I write this awful AN's that you probably don't even read. But still, this chapter is here, and I have the next three mapped off. Maybe I'll re-achieve a pace. Maybe. I hope. Review, please?**


End file.
